


scared of how it changes

by PeachyKeener



Series: (Who I'm Becoming) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flash Thompson Redemption, Flash Thompson and Peter Parker friendship, Flash is part of the pack now, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, M/M, Omega Flash Thompson, Omega Harley Keener, Omega Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Flash Thompson, Protective Peter Parker, So much IronDad, Spider son!, a liddol angst because flash isnt used to being cared about yet, all fluff, also peter realizing that alphas.... like omegas...... and said blonde omega, has no idea whats going on and is just chilling., hurt flash thompson (briefly), hurt peter parker (briefly), oh yeah, okay, peter?? realizing he is in fact an alpha and therefore pack alpha when pepper and rhodey are away?, spiderson, yeah hes dweeby and super happy that he can be like. a good pack member.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: The pack grows again, much to the boy's surprise.So Flash and Peter welcome the new pup, and Peter melts under the stars.
Relationships: (one sided), Harley Keener & Flash Thompson, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Flash Thompson
Series: (Who I'm Becoming) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823299
Comments: 21
Kudos: 255





	scared of how it changes

**Author's Note:**

> am so sorry im posting this at 8' o clock at night 
> 
> am so sorry 
> 
> but please enjoy!!! 
> 
> its not heavy on parkner yet- and i don't think this series ever will be- but I do like the idea of peter meeting this omega and immidantly turning into a blushing baboon. Next fic may be?? something a bit closer to what I'm thinking the plot line is?? or would you guys wanna see tony just continuously roast peter for peters failed attempts at flirting with harley?? Either way. Espect some protective spider-son and some joking irondad
> 
> Shout out to ava for being so patient with me, i know i was annoying today. You gutys should all go check out her 

Scowling, Peter poked Flash’s side from where he was sprawled across him on the couch, legs in Flash’s lap.

“Pay attention to me!”  
  
“God, you’re so needy,” Flash huffed, not looking up from his phone. “I’m talking to my friend.”  
  
“I’m your only friend!”  
  
“No,” Flash finally looked at Peter, rolling his eyes, “You’re- unfortunately- part of my pack. Which is awful, because you think it gives you free reign to harass me.”  
  
“I harass you?” Peter scoffed, shaking his head. “No way! If anything you’re the one who harasses me.”  
  
“Fucking dweeb.”  
  
“See! Harassment!”  
  
“I’m allowed to harass you, you’re not allowed to harass me.”  
  
“Double standards are no fun, Flash.”  
  
“They’re very fun-”  
  
A loud, rumbling, growl from Peter’s stomach cut off the conversation and he burst into laughter. Flash huffed, covering his own laughs with fake annoyance, before pushing Peter’s legs off his lap. “Come on, dude. Your metabolism’s probably burning a hole through your body now. Let’s go see what Tony’s making for dinner.”

“You know he wants you to call him dad.” Peter gave him a look, but let Flash needle him into getting up. “I call him dad.”  
  
“You call him dad because he’s your dad,” Flash pointed out, as if the same weren’t true for him, “I’m just a member of his pack.”  
  
“Incorrect- he’s your dad now.”  
  
“I don’t think that should be how it works.”

“It is how it works,” Peter said stubbornly, pushing Flash into the kitchen. “You’re part of the pack now so he’s your dad just like how May is your aunt even though she’s technically not.”  
  
Flash paused before he could retort, looking at the kitchen with a furrowed brow. Having been consumed with teasing Flash, he hadn’t noticed it but dinner was only half made. Half of the meat was cut up, and there were a few bottles of spices on the counter, and the noodles were sitting, waiting to be placed in boiling water. 

Beyond the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table, Tony had a phone pressed to his ear and a concerned look on his face. “No- Macy, I agree. I agree. Harley’s a great kid, and he deserves not to- yes I know. I know.”  
  
“Harley?” Flash looked back at him, brow furrowed, “Who’s Harley? Who’s Macy?”

Peter shook his head, brow furrowing at the concern in Tony’s voice. “I don’t know.”  
  
“Of course he’s welcome here,” Tony said fondly. “He’s one of my pups- the others will love him. Yeah- yeah. I thought he told you, I recently found myself getting a personal pack, not just the Avengers. Ha! Of course Rhodey and Pepper are in it, Macy- just some other people that I don’t think Harley’s met yet.”

“Wait, so does this Harley guy know the rest of the pack?” Flash’s voice was tight, and Peter mirrored the sentiment. Neither of them were really good with change or being left out of things. 

He reached and squeezed his friend’s hand in sympathy. “I don’t know.”  
  
“Yeah- um, so there’s May, who- is actually right up your alley, honeybee,” Tony teased, grinning. “Are you sure you don’t wanna move up to new york just to meet the best Beta in my pack? No? Your loss, Macy, your loss. Mhmm. Yes, I know. No- I recognize you’re not dating anymore, love, but I’m just saying- alright, alright, I’ll drop it. The other two are my other pups- Flash and Peter.”  
  
Flash squeezed his hand at the mention of his name, but they both opted to stay quiet. 

“Flash and Harley are gonna get on like a wildfire, I think,” Tony hummed, opening up his laptop to search something. “Two new Omegas under one roof? Oh yeah- no, I’m not just saying that because they’re both Omegas. Honestly, Flash reminds me a lot of Harls- but he’s got a lot about him that's pretty unique. Yeah- I do love that kid a lot. Like I said, him and Peter are my pups.”  
  
Peter shot Flash a smug look, smirking. “Told you! Now you have to call him dad.” 

“I will do no such thing.” The pride in Flash’s voice at Tony telling someone else that wasn’t in their pack that he loved Flash was evident, and Peter struggled not to laugh.

“Peter’s a good kid,” Tony said firmly. “Look, I know we’re doing this to get Harley away from- yeah. Yeah. But Peter’s not like that at all, and I’m asking you to trust me on that. I think the two of them will get on pretty well too, you know? Peter’s caring and gentle and nice- and protective too, don’t worry honey, Harls will always have him in his corner- and I think Harley's gonna throw him for an entire loop. Yeah- okay. I can agree with that.”  
  
He and Flash exchanged glances, unsure what to make of the conversation. 

Tony stayed quiet for a second, then nodded. “I know. It makes sense. And I’m so- yes, I am gonna apologize Macy, don’t be a bitch and let me say it- I’m so sorry that this is the best option. I know that you’re protective of him and Abbie and I hate that it’s gotten bad enough to come to this.”

“What’s come to this?” Peter whispered, brow furrowed on Flash. Flash just shook his head holding up a hand. 

“Yeah.” Tony swallowed. “You know that invitation I gave when we first met is still open. You, Abbie, Harley- you guys have a place here. You have a place here. You’re my pack too, even if we're not under the same roof. Yeah. I know. Just- tell the kid to get packed. I’ll send a private jet down tomorrow after I talk to my pups tonight. Yeah. Okay. Tell the kids I love them- I love you too. Yeah. Bye bye, butterfly.”  
  
When the phone call ended, Tony took a minute to stare at the phone, before turning around and startling. “God! You two are quiet as fucking cats, what the hell!”  
  
"Are cats quiet?" Flash asked, raising a brow. "I thought it was quiet as a mouse."

"It is, Dad's just dumb." 

Tony laughed, shaking his head. "Quiet as a cat counts, guys. It counts. Now how much of that did you hear?"

“None of it.”  
  
“Almost all of it,” Peter admitted, and Flash elbowed him.

Clearly he wasn’t too upset, because instead of saying anything to chastise Peter, he just shrugged and mumbled tightly, “Who’s Harley?”  
  
“Harley is- my first pup,” Tony said gently, looking at them both seriously, guilt etched on his face. “He lives with his mom and sister in Tennessee. He was the kid who helped me during the Mandarin incident.”  
  
“Why didn’t I know about this?” Peter’s brow furrowed, then he shook his head. “You didn’t- like- you didn’t have to tell us, but we would’ve wanted to know.”  
  
“Yeah,” Flash whispered, leaning into him. “I would’ve wanted to know.”  
  
“No, hey-” Reaching, Tony pulled the two of them into a tight hug that they both hesitantly returned. “It’s not like that. It’s _not._ I promise you guys, I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you both about Harls.”  
  
“Harls.” Flash looked away. “Harley. He’s your real pup?”  
  
Tony winced. “No, hey. Hey. Cucciolo, look at me.”  
  
Flash did, and Peter placed a hand on his friend's arm, because even though he wouldn’t admit it, he felt the same way. “Looking.”  
  
“You’re my pup,” Tony said firmly. His gaze shifted to Peter. “You are both my pups. We are _pack._ You two are my pups and that means something. Harley is my _real_ pup, because all _three_ of you are my real pups. All three of you. Okay?”  
  
“Okay-”  
  
"Then why didn't you _tell_ us about him?" His voice was tighter than he meant to make it, and he realized he was more upset than he had originally thought. "You had another- a different- pup this entire time."

  
“Harley is-” Tony paused, and shook his head. “He’s complicated, Pete. He doesn’t like being spoken about, not when he doesn’t know the people. He doesn’t like going out of his bubble. He likes his lab, and his mom, and his sister, and me, and that's about it. He’s pack too- but he’s pack further away.”  
  
“He can’t be pack if we’ve never met him,” Flash insisted quietly. “And if he doesn't like going out of his bubble, he should _stay there.”_

Tony pulled away from them, letting out a sigh so quiet Peter’s enhanced hearing barely picked it up. “That’s no longer an option. He can’t- he can’t stay there anymore. And I know you two don’t know him yet but-”  
  
“Why can’t he stay there?” 

“He’s-”  
  
“He should just stay there,” Flash continued on, brow furrowing, the anger he used to direct at Peter spiking. “I don’t want someone coming in and ruining our pack!”  
  
“He’s not going to ruin the pack, Flash.” Tony’s voice was quiet and tense. “He’s- he’s an Omega like you, and he’s _hurt._ He’s _been_ hurt. You and him- you and him got the same kind of anger and hurt and trauma, believe me, I get it. But right now, he’s healing from an attack by people at his school, and he needs somewhere safe.”  
  
Guilt flooded Peter’s gut. He hadn’t known that. “He was attacked?”  
  
“Some Betas cornered him one afternoon and hurt him really badly. Then an Alpha joined in.”  
  
Flash winced. “Oh.”  
  
“That’s why he’s coming here.” Tony looked up at them. “He’s coming here so he can be safe with a pack that can protect him. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you guys about him. I’m sorry. But it’s my job to make sure all my pups are safe.”  
  
“We-” Peter shook his head, not willing to speak for Flash. “I’m sorry I reacted like that I just- I don’t know. No other pups right?”  
  
“Beyond his sister Abbie, no.” Tony’s voice was firmer, and he reached out to squeeze each of their hands. “No other pups.” 

“Do you promise?” Flash’s voice was quiet. “I just- I know you have a big pack outside of us with the Avengers and we don’t _have_ to be your only pups- and-”  
  
Tony shook his head, squeezing Flash’s hand again. “No, hey. No. You guys and them- all of you are the only pups I want right now. And if I get more pups, one day, you guys are gonna be a part of that decision and process. You boys- you _matter._ We’re pack and that’s important. I promise you, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Flash gave a quiet nod, then glanced at Peter. 

Something sparked in his chest. In their immediate family pack, the only Alphas were Pepper and Rhodey, so Flash looking to him was Flash looking to him as a pack Alpha. That made Peter’s chest puff in slight pride- he’d never imagined how comforting it could be to be looked at like a pack Alpha. 

He nodded at flash, then pulled Tony and Flash both into a tight hug- in the back of his mind he wondered when he had gotten taller than Flash. “We’ll accept this other pup. I promise. We’ll be there for him.”  
  
“Thank you,” Tony breathed, then pulled away, giving him a look. “You’re in pack Alpha mode, and as adorable as that is, kiddo, you should know that Pepper and Rhodey will be upset when they hear about this.”  
  
Peter flushed, tips of his ears burning, “Dad! Thats so embarrassing- And! If the other Alphas aren’t here then I _am_ pack Alpha!” 

“Sure you are,” Flash teased, and Peter was proud of him for letting himself relax after the anger that had been present earlier in the conversation. “May is more of a pack Alpha than you are, and she’s a Beta.”  
  
“Okay but that's-” Pouting, he pulled away from his pack and crossed his arms/ “Can I just have this!”  
  
“In this pack?” their dad said fondly, grinning quietly. “No way.” 

Peter huffed again, and pouted harder. No matter what they said it didn’t change the fact that he was _proud_ of himself for being looked at as a pack Alpha. He _was_ a good Alpha and that meant his pack looked to him and leaned on him- at least Flash did. 

All thoughts of Harley exited their minds and the call was forgotten, as their gentle banter continued long into making dinner. 

  
  
  
  
  


“What if he doesn’t like us?” Flash asked quietly, whispering to make sure that Tony couldn’t hear them. 

They were on the way to the airport, four days after having learnt about their dad’s other pup. Peter had asked the very same question to Flash every single day leading up to this, and Flash had always pretended to be confident and assured in the fact that who _wouldn’t_ like them. Hearing the question from Flash confirmed the thought in his head that the other boy had been deflecting how nervous he was for the meeting. It didn’t make the rolling in his gut feel any better. 

Peter whispered back softly, “Like you said, Flash. Who wouldn’t like you?”  
  
“But-” His friend took a deep breath, and Peter placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to keep his scent from getting more distressed. “What if he doesn’t like _me_ because of you know- _this.”_

“You _are_ an Omega, and if he doesn’t like you because the fact you presented wrong and are fixing it now, well,” Peter faltered, trying to think of a good threat, “I don’t know what I’ll do, but I’ll do something because that's not okay. But I don’t think he’s gonna care. Dad said there weren’t many other Omegas in Rose Hill, so if anything, maybe he’ll just be happy to have another Omega friend.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Peter wasn’t sure, but he made his scent as honest as he possibly could and nodded. “Always. And I’ve got you, okay?”  
  
“You’re really taking this ‘pack Alpha’ thing to your head,” Flash teased softly, but relaxed, leaning into him. “You know that right? You’re too much of a dork to really be the pack Alpha, and yet here you are, trying to be pack Alpha again and again and again.”  
  
Letting his chest puff, he pouted. “Pepper and Rhodey told me that when they weren’t around it was my job! I gotta protect the pack and be there for you!”  
  
“And what happened to Peter that hated being an Alpha?”  
  
The blow was a low one, but Peter didn’t falter or hesitate, instead just shrugging. “I’m still not entirely used to it, but it's me. Like dad says, it's just an extension of us and who we are. So- so- I’m a protector. I wanna protect my pack. And my pack is you and Tony right now, since May wanted to work instead of coming, and Pepper’s in Japan, and Rhodey’s off doing classified army things. So- so I think if being an Alpha gives me an excuse to protect you guys-”

“Gross.” Flash wrinkled his nose. “We can protect ourselves.”  
  
“Flash!” Peter whined, wrinkling his nose back. “Let me embrace my Alpha-ness!”  
  
Tony laughed quietly from the front seat. “This is exactly why Happy refuses to drive you two. So much mushyness and whining.”  
  
“That and he’s ‘not our chauffeur.’” Flash rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Peter. “And it’s _Peter_ being mushy and gross. Also- you’d think since Happy idolizes Tom Branson so much, he’d _want_ to be a chauffeur.”  
  
“Oh, I’m the dork when you’re over there listing off Downton Abbey characters!” 

“Shut up, Penis!”  
  
“Flash! We said you were gonna drop that nickname!”  
  
“No way! Until every single person on this earth knows that you’re an idiot who superglued a marble-”  
  
“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

“Ow! DAD! Peter hit me!”  
  
Tony rubbed his brow and put the car in park. “Jesus Christ, you two are like five year olds, and I need you to turn back into fifteen year olds, because we’re _here.”_

Dread flooded Peter’s stomach, and on instinct, he reached for Flash, linking their hands together. It was gonna be okay. It was gonna be okay. Tony had told them about Harley and had told Harley about them and it was gonna be okay. Flash squeezed his hand once, before pulling away to get out of the car. Peter hesitated at the door. This would be the first Omega he’d spent time with that wasn't purely pack- or at least wasn’t pack yet- since he presented as an Alpha. And that felt a little- a lot- daunting. 

Especially since Harley had been _hurt_ by an Alpha. All the doubt he’d felt over the past few days came rushing forward, and all he could do was take a deep breath, and get out of the car. 

Flash was already standing by Tony, leaning into his side, and watching the plane with wary eyes. Peter moved to stand on Tony’s other side, leaning into him too. They both apparently needed their dad when something new came into their lives. 

“Relax, pups.” Tony gently placed a soothing hand on both of their heads, ruffling both sets of hair together. “Harls isn’t scary.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah. Are you sure?”  
  
Tony just smiled softly. “I’m sure.”  
  
The door to the plane opened, and both Flash and Peter found themselves holding their breath. And then. Something odd happened. 

A boy- lanky, and tall looking, but no taller than Tony’s 5’9, with blonde hair, and freckles on every piece of visible skin- tripped out of the door way, lugging a huge bag behind him.“Jesus fuck!”  
  
“Language, kiddo.” Tony grinned, pulling away from his other pups to go help the pup who wasn’t so much walking down the airplane stairs so much as he was tripping on his own two feet in a desperate attempt to make his way down. “Is that the suit?”  
  
“Is that the suit?” the Omega mocked, grinning. “Of course it's the suit! Pink and white and gold, per request of my sister, but it is in fact the Iron Lad prototype suit.”  
  
Harley- because of course it was Harley- blinked, sniffing the air and beamed. “Now out of the way, old man-” He charged past Tony, and stomped his way over to Flash, grinning. “Dude, you have no idea how excited I am to meet you. I’ve never ever met another male Omega my age at all.”  
  
“Oh.” Flash blinked, startled slightly, then grinned, winking. “You’ll never meet one like me again.”  
  
“Ha!” Harley’s grin grew wider, and his blue eyes twinkled like the ocean, “I have no doubts about that- Tony’s told me so much about you dude, and that entire time I was sitting there like, ‘man, now this- _this-_ is an Omega I could vibe with.”  
  
Tony, forgotten at this point, made an offended noise. “Am I not an Omega you could vibe with!”  
  
“No, you’re like, a father figure,” Harley retaliated, offering a fist bump to Flash. “Me and him are gonna be friends, I can feel it.”

Flash, nerves soothed, took the fist bump in full, and laughed.“Oh yeah, me too.” 

“It helps that you used to run that Spider-Man fan page I follow,” Harley admitted to Flash’s clear embarrassment. “When you deleted the account I deadass cried. Just started bawling. It was the best Spider-Man content ever, the memes? How could you delete that!”  
  
“Oh I met Spider-Man. Broke the illusion.”  
  
Harley snorted, and something in Peter clicked into place. 

Harley Keener was nothing like he’d been expecting and by God, did it make him feel warm and fuzzy and _gross_. Gross wasn’t exactly the right word. It wasn’t…gross...so much as it was a tug in his gut, pulling him towards the Omega. 

He hadn’t expected Harley to be so…so…handsome wasn’t the right word. Harley had a grin that was slightly crooked, and a quietly strong jaw line, that curved in a way that made Peter’s fingers itch to trace. His hair was curly, messy, and waved, some of it falling over his face and Peter wondered if he’d be able to braid it. Freckles really were on every visible part of his skin, and Peter’s gut turned in a way that wasn’t like the fear-filled one he’d experienced in the car. 

Harley’s blue eyes found Peter’s, and he shook himself out of the stare with a blush as Harley smiled at him. “You’re Peter right?”  
  
“Peter,” he breathed, words coming out jerky. “Yes. Yes- I’m Peter.”  
  
Harley offered a hand and Peter took it, leaning forward automatically, head tilting to scent- Harley blinked. “Uh- you good dude?”  
  
“Uh-” Peter choked, pulling back immediately from the Omega. “Yeah.”  
  
His heart was pounding in his chest. Harley was clearly wearing scent blockers, and if he _hadn’t_ had super powers, he would’ve missed that alluring and soft scent. He smelled like crisp apples from an orchard and book pages and engine oil, and somehow it might have been the best scent that Peter had ever been around. It registered seconds later that he had leant in to try to scent the Omega. 

His gut tugged again, and he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m usually much less dorky. I promise. I just- wasn’t expecting- you.”  
  
“Smooth,” Flash coughed into his hand, and Peter elbowed him. “Hey! That’s Omega abuse!”  
  
“Shut up.” He didn’t _growl_ the words, but the growl was at the back of his throat, so he cleared it awkwardly. “Besides, it's not Omega abuse if I’m just harassing my favorite, most loving packmate.”  
  
Harley grinned again, relaxing once more. “No, no, Flash is right. Omega abuse.”  
  
“I would never- I wouldn’t-” Peter was flustered again, and he didn’t know what power Harley Keener had over him to make him tongue tied, but every part of his instincts were urging him to be around Harley, to impress Harley, to touch his hand again, or scent him or- he licked his lips. “I promise I’m only that mean to Flash.”  
  
“That’s a shame,” Harley teased and Peter almost burst into flames. “I think everyone needs a little spunk in them, even Alphas.”  
  
“I have spunk!” Peter felt his cheeks go hot. “Like- I- listen, I’m not doing too great at this introduction thing, am I?”  
  
Harley laughed, and suddenly Peter was considering changing his career path from ‘aspiring journalistic photographer’ to ‘guy who stands around Harley Keener and makes him laugh every day.’ 

“You’re really really not. Flash was much much smoother.”  
  
“It’s because I’m cooler than Peter.” Flash beamed. 

“Automatically cooler than Peter.” Harley nodded, pointing at him. “Like- you give off much cooler vibes. Peter gives off vibes of someone who memorized all the Star Wars movies.”  
  
Before Peter could retaliate against that completely true fact, Tony spoke up dryly. “Harley, _you_ memorized all the Star Wars movies.”  
  
“Tony!” Harley yelped, sticking him with a glare. “Don’t rat me out until they think I’m cool!”  
  
“I already think you’re cool,” Peter scrambled to say. “I mean- you mentioned- Iron Lad armor?”  
  
“Yes!” Harley’s eyes lit up like stars and something deep in Peter’s chest felt _satisfied._

He’d done that. He’d made the Omega look that happy. Peter Parker had made the Omega’s eyes light up like that, and had made him laugh earlier, and he’d been able to make him smile. He’d done that. He’d rought joy and laughter to _his Omega._ His chest rumbled at the thought- 

And he shook himself out of it because _what the fuck,_ Harley wasn’t _his._

Before he could berate himself on the topic, Tony spoke up, gently interrupting the blonde, who was excitedly rambling about his suit. “Okay, nerd, we get it. Now- if you and Flash would go to the car, me and Pete can grab the bags, and we can all go home so you can see the rest of the pack, Harls.”  
  
“Alright, yeah.” Harley nodded, opening the door for Flash. “Can we get Chinese tonight? The Chinese food place nearest Rose Hill shut down so I haven't been able to hit the cravings for months-”  
  
Tony shut the door, cutting off Harley’s ramble from Peter’s ears. “Dad-”  
  
“Nope.” Tony shook his head. “They both didn’t notice it, kiddo, but I do think it's about time for you and me to have a little talk about _the Alphas and the Omegas.”_

“No.” Peter froze in his tracks, horrified, and bright red. “No, please do not-”  
  
“It's nothing to be ashamed of Pete.” His dad was clearly enjoying his embarrassment. “And while I really wish your first crush on an Omega _wasn’t_ another kid I view as a son, attraction is totally normal-”  
  
Putting his hands over his ears, Peter tried to block out his dad’s words. “This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening!”

“-And if you and Harley decide, you know, to _pursue it_ or whatever-”  
  
“This isn’t happening!”  
  
“-I just want you to be safe and also know how to treat that kid right in the context of a relationship-”  
  
“Nope!” Peter squeaked, snatching a bag from Tony. “This is all I’m taking, capiche? And then we’re getting in the car, and we’re never having this conversation again.”  
  
Tony just laughed, calling after him. “One day you’ll thank me! And maybe _we_ won’t but your aunt and Pepper will!”  
  
Peter ignored him, tossing Harley’s bag in the trunk and slipping into the car. 

And if a part of his instincts were absolutely delighted that Harley was sitting in the middle seat, where their thighs pressed together, and he could more accurately smell the other boys scent- well. That was none of anyone's business. 

But. Oh boy. Was he fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it!! leave a comment down bellow if you did!!


End file.
